Animal In The Arena
by hervissa
Summary: Katniss and Peeta run to the Cornucopia as fast as they can...but there is something in the arena, something deadly. President Snow wants to know what it is, but unfortunately for him, there is someone who has even bigger interest in the mysterious killer...short story, mostly for fun :)


**Hello guys! Firstly, Happy New Year 2013 to all of you! I wish you a lot of reviews and good fanfictions to read ;)**

**Now, to this crazy story. I was just talking with my sister and I joked about crossover of X-Men and Hunger Games, but she convinced me to actually write it...so here it is. I hope that it's okay and that you'll enjoy it :D**

**..just one thing: I like Katnissa and Peeta, I really do. So please, don't blame me for the first few lines xD**

**Read, review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Animal In The Arena**

Katniss ran and ran. Trees around her began to thin out and she saw the Cornucopia afar her in the middle of the meadow. The sky was dark and the moon shone on the arena. She knew that Peeta was behind her, but she didn't look back. The priority was to get to the Cornucopia.

She ran as fast as she could.

And then she died.

* * *

Peeta wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to run faster. Why was Katniss so quick? Suddenly, he saw a dark figure before him, crouching above a dark bump. „Katniss?" he called. The figure turned on him in one quick motion.

The moonlight shone on two fangs, clearly visible in gritted teeth. Two dark hazel eyes looked right on Peeta. This wasn't Katniss, that he knew for sure. But that meant...that Katniss was the bump, lying lifelessly on the ground. He gasped and took a few steps back.

The figure stood up and now it was clear that it was a man, dark-haired and with only a primitive wimple from a pelt around his hips. He growled and then hurled at Peeta.

Peeta did the only thing he could: he prepared his fists. However, the man easily dodged all of his punches. Then he sent him down to the ground with one single blow. It hurt like it was a hammer, and not a fist what delivered it.

The last thing Peeta saw were three long knives which emerged from the man's hand and cut through his flesh to stop his heart from beating.

* * *

President Snow sat in his chair, frowning. Finally, they had a picture of the mysterious _thing_ in the arena, but they weren't much smarter. The hologram figure was slowly turning above the main table, three knives in each hand.

Snow stood up and cleared his throat. „So. What do we have?" A man, sitting before the biggest screen, suddenly bursted out: „We lost him again! How the hell does he do it?" Snow sneered: „Great! Something else? Something we can _use_?" Another man typed quickly something on his virtual keyboard and text appeared around the hologram figure. „He moves mostly at night, in the sunset or the dawn. He is fucking fast and strong and he is armed with three knives in each hand, which he can somehow...shot out between his fingers. He is deadly. Very deadly. Nobody survived after his attack, and he is alone in the arena now. That's all we know, sir," he added. Snow slowly nodded. „We could send a team inside to kill him, or just destroy the arena," he began, when suddenly a red light appeared on the biggest screen. „Someone is getting inside the arena, I don't know how! It should be impossible!" shouted a woman with a set of headphones. Snow grabbed the edge of his chair and took a deep breath. „Enlarge it," he ordered.

It was a shot from a camera at the meadow with the Cornucopia. To surprise of all people in the room, the said thing just levitated a few metres up and then flew into the forest, almost like someone threw it. „What the-" started Snow, butt then he just let his mouth open as he watched the screen.

A big, black jet was slowly landing on the meadow, almost like it wasn't leading by a human hand, but by its own will. When it finally touched the ground, a hole opened in its side and a man in a cape and strange helmet _flew_ from it. He landed gently on the grass and looked around. Then he waved his hand and the door of the jet opened, creating a ramp of some kind. A group of people emerged from it, all dressed in similar black suits with an „X" emblem on them. After them, a bald old man on a wheelchair wheeled from inside.

Snow leaned forward and gripped the chair even tighter. He didn't know what did these people want or how did they get inside the arena - how did they _found_ it in the first place - , but he was determined to capture them as soon as possible. „Tell the strike team Beta to prepare for an assault. But tell them to just hover above the arena, I want to see what are they up to," he ordered. Immediately a series of orders rushed through the room.

Meanwhile, there was something happening on the meadow. The people gathered around the man on wheelchair, who put his hand to his temple and closed his eyes. „Enlarge it more, I want to know what is he doing," shouted Snow. The old man was now on the whole screen, looking very concentrated. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and shook his head. „I can't find him, he is too...lost in himself," he said. Snow realized that it was the first time somebody said something. The man had to be talking about the mysterious killer in the forest, there was no one else left.

Snow was getting curious. Why would they want that man? For his killing skills? It didn't look like he was able to be controlled...but that bald man said that _he was too lost in himself_...

_What the hell did that mean?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a snort from the man in helmet. He simply spread his arms and the lines in his face, which was as old as the bald man's, hardened with concentration. The others around him stepped back and waited. After a while, he slowly let his arms go down and adjusted the cape and his elegant suit. Snow leaned forward even more and glared at the screen, desperate wanting to know what was going on.

The man simply walked into the forest. One man from the group, with a weird visor on his eyes, looked expectingly on the bald man. He sighed and just nodded. The group almost instantly separated - a white-haired woman shot into the air (which achieved her gasps from the whole room) and three smaller groups formed, just to went into the forest too. On the meadow, there was only the bald man now, clearly enjoyiung the fresh night air.

Snow smiled a little. It wasn't a happy smile. He called: „Send team Beta. Capture him and take the jet. Now!" A moment later, he satisfied watched as a hovercraft appeared above the trees and silently hovered there. From inside, the soldiers rappelled down and made a circle around the meadow. Then they slowly walked forward and pointed their guns on the man. He didn't looked much surprised, rather...amused, realized Snow. The captain of the soldiers opened his mouth to say something, but instead he screamed in pain and fell trashing to the ground.

The same fate met all of the soldiers. And the bald man just sat there, his piercing blue eyes watching.

Snow just stared. One of his best strike teams, destroyed within minutes?! He had a feeling that the damned old man had something to do with it, but he didn't _do _anything, he just sat there...

His thoughts were interrupted by a change on the screen. A man at the control panel changed the camera and instead of the meadow there was a deep forest and it rained. „Did anyone changed the weather inside?" shouted Snow. A chorus of „No, sir," was his only answer. Suddenly, the mysterious killer appeared on the screen, clearly backing from someone. The someone was the man in the cape, one hand reaching to the killer. The latter instantly stopped moving, just his eyes blazed with fire. The others came too, and then...

Everything went off.

The computers, the lights...everything.

„SHIT!" shouted Snow into the darkness. He slammed his fist onto the table in anger and frustration. After a moment, the emergency green lights began to shine, but the electronics were silent and dark.

* * *

And deep down, in the basement, Kitty Pryde smirked as she emerged from the destroyed generators.

* * *

**Ok, whatever your feelings are right now, please, write a review...it's not that hard! :D**

**A bottle of electronic champagne for every reviewer! ;)**

**~hervissa**


End file.
